gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsume Hyūga
Natsume is Mikan's rival. Other than that Mikan and Natsume have a deep relationship. Natsume loves Mikan, and proves it in many ways. Natsume also has a sister in the manga named Aoi, a mother named Kaoru, and a unnamed father. Background Natsume and his family moved to a village where he met Ruka and saved him from a kidnapper. He, like Ruka, was suprised to find out they both have Alices. Ruka was more suprised when he learned everyone in Natsume's family had an Alice. They quickly became friends until one day a fire burned down their village. Natsume took the blame even though it was not his doing and got hated by everyone. It was Aoi's his sister who did this when Persona gave her a stone that made her alice get out of control. Story. Welcome To Gakuen Alice He first appears on a tree as Mikan and Narumi wearing his cat mask. Natsume that uses his alice and creates a fire a breaks the wall and according to Narumi was trying to escape. Narumi then uses a bean whip and hits Natsume making his mask fall off. Narumi then uses Pheromone alice on him and Natsume becomes unconisious. The group then go into the academy and into a room. Narumi then leaves Mikan and the unconisious Nastume alone. It is revealed by Misaki who comes later that if Narumi said anything about the escape Natsume would be in trouble. Misaki then leaves and tells Mikan to press a button if he awakens. Mikan then pitches a a unconisious his nose. Nothing happens until he grabs her hair throws her on the couch and demands who she is. Ruka then comes from a window and wants to know who Mikan is. Ruka then wonders why he has not used his alice and Natsume said it does not work. Narumi and Misaki come back and Ruka and him escape from the window with Mikan's underwear in his hand(manga) and calls her polka dots;pulled her skirt down in anime. When Mikan enrolls and gets to class she gets seated next to Natsume and Ruka and calls them perverts and molesters out loud in front of everyone in class. He then tells Mikan that he has no motive for her and gets shouted at more by Mikan. A student then uses his alice on Mikan and tells her not to say that to Nastume. Natsume then tells him let her down. He Then gives her a chance to prove that she is an alice by going through the Northen Woods. Northen Woods Arc He told Mikan that to prove that she belongs that Mikan should go through the Northen Woods and make it back. While the class was talking if Mikan could make it Nastume wonders why his alice did not work on Mikan. He asks the clavorvoyince guy to check on the group and is told that Ruka has been captured by them. He then goes to the northen woods and is mad that they captured Ruka. When he gets there he goes after Mikan and is stopped by Hotaru. Natsume then uses his alice on Incho and Hotaru and a rabbit accidentaly burning it. This causes Mikan to use her alice on him and stop the flames. Narumi then comes and uses his alice to make Natsume faint when he wakes up Natsume uses his alice and injures Narumi who does not seem to mind. Narumi then tells Natsume that guy(Persona)will come and he should leave. While leaving he tells Mikan that she will regret coming here. After the Northen Woods Arc When Natsume comes to class the day after he is wearing his cat mask as punishment and has wounds on him that were not there before. Narumi then places him as Mikan's partner and this shocks everyone. Sumire then states that Natsume star class is special when Mikan asked about star classes. Kokoro answers Mikan's question and tells her that Natusme is the Dangerous Ablilty by reading her mind. Right after that Natsume comes out of nowhere in front of Mikan. He grabs Mikan and threatens her to keep quiet, because Persona is looking for him. Persona passing them and Mikan gets mad Natsume for doing that. They then get found by some Junior divisons and they ask if he is cutting class with Mikan. Natsume then leaves and one of them calls him as a murderer. Making Natsume mad and lighting a flame on him. This guy then trys to provock Natsume by using Mikan, but he still leaves. Natsume precipates in Mikan's dodgeball match, because the bet that losers will have to be the winners a slaves. He got angry when Mikan made Ruka a team member on her team. With Mikan already mad he states that he saw her underwear to make her more mad. He then goes to get a drink after the game and is approch by that guy (Persona) who has a misson for him. He tells Mikan that Narumi never sent her letters and that you can not trust the adults in the academy. Natsume then says that he and Mikan are both targeted. Reo Arc Reo kidnappes Natsume while he is in the hospital and Sumire and Mikan decide to save him. When Mikan and Sumire gets captured and tied up next to him he explains their situation. Even with his weak body Natsume burns off the ties off everyone, but Reo comes back and states that Reo intends to make him a part of their orgainzation. He then tells Sumire and Mikan to run and use the gunpowder to commit sucide and take the enemys with him, but Mikan stops him. Natsume asks why she came and she tells him, because they are partners. Mikan next takes Natsume and trys to escape and He and Mikan argue about her stupid descision, until they are heard by the enemy. One of them attacks Mikan, which angers Natsume to accidently lights the gunpowder. Luckly Mikan Natsume are saved and put into the hospital. Alice Festival Natsume goes to the special abillity class RPG (role playing game),because he learned Ruka was there. While there Natsume pulls at Ruka ears and dodges Sumire who trys to hug him. When Mikan arrives he questions her genie outfit and pulls at her shirt, making her very angry. He glares at Tsubasa when Tsubasa comforts Mikan and was about to leave, until Tsubasa tightens his hug on Mikan. This makes Natsume jealous and plays the RPG so that he can make Tsubasa his slave. Natsume's weapon is a mechanical roach. His first oppenent is a girl who can travel through mirrors, but he wins since she was scared of the roach. Natsume's third oppenent is Megane who has the possession alice and Natsume wins by lighting a fire near Meaganes real body. This makes Megane return to his body before time runs out. The fourth test is to answer a question on a board on the ceiling. He wins by burning the answer into the board, because the rules didn't state to use chalk. Before the Alice Festival Mikan trys to make him her friend and that does not work well, because when they got to class he burned her hair with his alice. When Sumire's brother comes and taunts him about not being able to come to the alice festival Natsume burns his hair and leaves. Mikan then finds him while taking a walk thinking about the festival. Natsume tells Mikan that the festiaval is only a way to show off alices which makes Mikan think that is reason for his bad mood. Ruka then comes and finds him and tells Natsume that he skiped the festival to see him. Mikan comes to Natsume begging him to accompany her to central town so that she would be allowed to go. Mikan then notices him carrying a kid and asks if he is his,Which he is not and explains that this is Youichi who comes to play once in awhile. Youichi then copys Natsume words to Mikan and Sumire in a child like manner. When Youichi uses his alice over spirts on Mikan Natsume smiles for a split second. Natusme then agrees to take Mikan only if she becomes a slave. While there he looks at a hair clip at a accerssories shop and thinks about his sister. Current Arc Natsume saved Mikan when she was being transfered to the Dangerous Ability type and declared his love for her. He burned Luna's hair and created a fire wall to protect them. He and Mikan escaped with Nobara's help. While escaping their friends helped them thenthey run to the middle school section's Hana hime where they will be safe. Natsume then tells Mikan that he wishes to grow up so that he can run away with her and if she will accept Narumi's offer to live with him outside. When the two get there a group of adults are there and explains that Mikan should leave the academy with her mother. Nastume does not accept this and tells them to stop choosing Mikans's future and let her choose. They decide to have Mikan choose by going to the past to show her how Yuka is like. While there Natsume's mother is revealed who is just like him. Alice Natsume has a fire alice he inherited from his father like his sister Aoi. His alice is dangerous and threatens his life, because everytime he uses it damages his body. Natsume has to wear a earring and a ear oranment to limit his use of his alice and sometimes a cat mask that shocks him everytime he uses it. Natsume could still use his alice when he wears the cat mask. His earrings are welded on and can not come off. Category:male characters